What Sam Puckett's dream really means
by U-Madder
Summary: "Sam felt her Dad's sharp nails creep into the soft flesh of her neck. She felt blood trickle down her neck." Ever wondered what the meaning behind Sam's dream really meant? Story is better then description. Small amounts of CAM and FELANIE and a long character flashback. Character death.


**Description of story:- "Sam felt her Dad's sharp nails creep into the soft flesh of her neck. She felt blood trickle down her neck_."_ Ever wondered what the meaning behind Sam's dream really meant? Story is better then description. Small amounts of CAM and FELANIE and a long character flashback. Character death.  
**

**What Sam Puckett's dream _really_ means**

Sam Puckett lay on Carly's bed, sweating un-controllably. She had…that dream again. That dream. That stupid dream about that monster and her soup. She made sure that Carly wasn't awake, so she glanced over to her left, where she saw her brunette, sucking her thumb like a new-born and snoring into a plastic mask, the condensation coming and going on the plastic.

Sam breathed heavily; she never thought it would come to this – it was time to tell Carly what her dream _really_ meant.

"Carls...Carls! Baby! Get up!" Sam tapped Carly gently on the shoulder.

Carly groaned and looked at Sam with a slight arrogance, "What? It's…4:00 in the morning Babe…"

"I-I-I need t-to tell you something Cupcake…" Sam sighed, "You know that dream? The Soup Monster?"

"Yes…" Carly sat up, looking Sam directly in her eyes, trying her best to not kiss Sam.

"I love you?" Sam tried to change the subject, but failed.

"Sam…tell me what you really want to say…about that dream" Carly massaged Sam's shoulder.

"OK…it all started…"

_Flashback_

_Sam, aged four was cuddling up to a golden yellow teddy bear with bright blue eyes, much like herself. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Jeremy, her Dad had just walked in, demanding for some soup. Pam, her Mom refused to this since No 1. She was pregnant _**(A/N: Look on my profile, it'll explain a little about Max) **_And No 2. She hated orders._

_"WELL PAMELA! IF YOU WONT GIVE ME SOME SOUP THEN I'LL ASK SAMANTHA OR MELANIE TO MAKE ME SOME!" Jeremy screamed at a sobbing Pam._

_"T-T-Their…only four J-Jeremy…" Pam sat in the corner, sobbing into her hands._

_"DO I CARE?" He retorted. Jeremy walked over to Melanie, who was trying to ignore everything._

_"H-H-Hi Daddy…" Melanie greeted nervously, looking up from her colouring book._

_"Make me some soup! Now!" Jeremy greedily demanded, snatching Melanie's colouring book._

_"No! That's mine!" Melanie retorted; only to slap her tiny mouth shut._

_"HOW DARE YOU ANSWER BACK AT YOUR FATHER?!" Jeremy screamed just like he did at Pam earlier. _

_Melanie's innocent blue eyes looked up at her disrespectful father. She began to feel her eyes watering. Saddening clear drops streamed down her face. Her face went red but ironically didn't scream out of sadness. She only stared._

_Sam noticed every single reaction to everyone; no one talked to her sister that way. No one. Sam stormed over to Jeremy, "No one talks to my sister that way! Not even you Daddy!" She stomped her foot on Jeremy's foot._

_"Ow! YOU LITTLE DEVIL! APOLOGISE!" Sam felt her Dad's sharp nails creep into the soft flesh of her neck. She felt blood trickle down her neck._

_Sam would never give her sister up; Melanie only stared in fright and despair – too frightened and terrified to do anything. Melanie then fainted, but Sam didn't notice this – she was in too much pain to move._

_"H-Help…!" Sam winced in the most extreme pain she had ever felt. Her lower lip quivered, "Please…d-don't…h-hurt me…"_

_"SAY YOU'RE SORRY YOU SILLY GIRL!" Jeremy continued to dig his sharp nails into the sensitive and young flesh of Sam; blood now spilled over his grimy hands and on Sam's face._

_"N-Never!" Sam retorted. Jeremy dug his nails deeper, "I'm…s-sorry…Daddy…"_

_"Good! You stupid girl!" Jeremy laughed evilly before walking off to get some…soup out of the fridge. That was Sam's soup. Although, Sam never spoke up. She was in enough pain as it was._

_Sam then took her eyes to Melanie, who was slowly waking up. Her eye lids un-closed, bringing her whole body up to a wake up, "S-Sam?" She croaked._

_"H-Hi Mel…don't worry…you're fine…" Sam winced again, raising the hairs on her arms and giving her goose-bumps wherever the cold blood travelled._

_"B-B-But…" Melanie pointed, looking at Sam's neck._

_"It's OK. Really." Sam tried to ignore her neck._

_Melanie sighed; she knew it wasn't OK. Sam didn't look OK._

**_THE NEXT NIGHT…_**

_Jeremy had captured Melanie, strangling her and trying to shove her towards the rickety, metal porch of the Puckett house, "Hold still! Your stupid sister and Mommy will never find you!" He clutched Melanie's round rim of her pink PJ top._

_"H-H-Help…!" Melanie let out a small scream, only to gasp for air as her Dad strangled her deeper. Melanie thought that she was going to stop breathing any second._

_Meanwhile upstairs, Sam jolted awake, sweating and panting. She glanced over to the other bed opposite hers – Melanie's bed. The occupant that it was supposed to hold was no longer there. Sam started to sweat even more, 'Mel!' She mouthed._

_Sam jumped downstairs, only to be revealed to a terrifying fight. Melanie was breathing for dear life, blood streaming out of her neck and chest, "S-Sam…" She squeaked, panting heavily. She pointed over to her evil father, who had a knife in his hand._

_"No…" Sam whispered, "I'm too late..."  
_

_Melanie looked up, her innocent blue eyes filled with pain and depression. Sam thought this was because of her and she couldn't do anything about it.  
_

**_AT SEATTLE'S CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL…_**

_Sam was cuddling up to her teddy bear again, but for a many different reason. Her sister was hanging on for life in the next room, was screaming in pain. Sam felt fat tears stream down her face, "Mel…" She thought. _

_She felt a mass of feelings hit her; why didn't she reach Melanie in time and stop her Dad. All because of some soup. Stupid soup. Sam knew this incident would last her whole life, engrained in her tiny little brain. All those horrible thoughts would stay with her, never to leave._

_After a couple of minutes, a nurse came into the room, "Sam…do you want to come in and see your sister?" She asked sweetly._

_"Um…sure…" Sam got up, carrying her teddy bear, its blonde locks creating a soft and gentle sound as it was dragged amongst the carpet._

_Sam walked into the small box room. What she saw hit her. But not in a good way. Melanie was clutching a pillow tightly, a massive cast on her neck and a wheel chair next to the spacious bed. Pam was crying for joy, since her eldest daughter survived the pain and despair. But, this pain and despair would never leave her or her little sister._

_"I-I-I-I want S-Sam…" Melanie squealed out of painful experiences, her hand on her heart._

_Pam, however, was not paying attention. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to listen to anything her daughter had to say._

_"Mel…" Sam sighed heavily, "This is all my fault…"_

_End of flashback_

"It was all my fault…" Sam sniffled slightly before totally breaking down. Her sister still felt the exact pain, even after fourteen years.

"Oh Sam…I never knew you felt this way…" Carly looked concerned, and indeed she was, "I can't believe that bitch of a father would treat you and Mel that way…"

"I-I-I-I know C-Cupcake…" Sam cried hard into Carly's chest, "I love her…and she'll never forgive me…"

"Sam. It's not your fault…it's your Dad's. _He_ started this over a bowl of soup-"

"And that's what my dream is about…" Sam tried to smile but it looked broken and messed up. Just like the state Sam was in. But, she couldn't hold it in and began to feel tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to be loved and cared for.

"I'm so sorry for mocking you about this dream Sam…" Carly hugged her girlfriend close.

"It's OK Baby…I understand…" Sam hugged Carly back, "But…"

"Ssh…no buts. Just be happy that Mel does love you and that your Dad will never bother you anymore…"

"T-Thanks Cupcake. And, you know what? I think I've been cured of my _soup-a-riotous._" Sam smiled for the first time in that conversation.

Carly smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and passionately kissed her and hugged her close. Sam knew that things would be sweet from now on. No more Soup Monster. It would haunt her no longer.

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

****Sam's father was sitting in a scummy apartment, lazily dressed, waiting to see his eldest daughters for the first time in nineteen years. He heard a door click open. Melanie Benson and Sam Puckett stood, aged twenty-eight, arms folded, both blessed with semi-sweet and semi-not-so-sweet expressions.

"Dad...look...we've had hard times..." Melanie began.

"Shut it you spoilt rich bitch! Was I talking to you?" Jeremy screamed, only to be strangled by Sam. Her sharp nails cut deep into the flesh of his neck, blood trickling down it and staining Sam's hands.

"This. Is. What. You. Get." She pressed deeper, the blood becoming thicker and oozing out onto the rugged carpet, staining it as it went.

Jeremy finally collapsed on the floor, hanging on for dear life, much like Sam and Melanie. The twins smirked evilly, "We're gonna leave it at that. You're not worth it..." Sam turned towards the door.

"And if you think we're evil...just think about all of the things you have done to us. Then, you'll realize why we came here." Melanie continued on, "So don't expect to be hearing from us anytime soon. We were kids. We couldn't do a thing about you back then..."

"But now...we can..." Sam glanced at him.

Their Dad had finally stopped breathing; they had killed him. Sam was pretty satisfied with her accomplishment. She dialed a familiar number.

_Calling...Cupcake..._

__"Hey Babe? Yeah...I know...Mel's upset over it...oh...of course we can have soup tonight...yeah I know the kid's'll love it." Sam smirked.

Melanie took a while to get over it. She dialed a familiar number.

_Calling...Freddie-Bear..._

"Hey Gorgeous...yes...I did...he deserved it...I know...why of course we can have some soup? The kid will love my tomato soup..."_  
_

And from then on, their Dad would no longer haunt them either. Their fathers body may wake up, but the twins were never sure. They didn't want their children to grow up with Granddad Jeremy. And, they probably wouldn't either. For the first time in her life, Sam felt her grasp free from her father.

**Author's notice:-**

**I just got this idea from reading "The Monster ate my Soup." It's a rather sad one-shot actually. I just added a couple of thoughts of my own to build it up in story. I got the second idea from reading a review from the same story. Anyway, please R&R! Thank you!  
**


End file.
